


Youthful Nights and City Lights

by yunn_cakes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, One Shot, Strict Parents, basically they sneak out sugawara, daisuga - Freeform, drunk Kiyoko, just some college students having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunn_cakes/pseuds/yunn_cakes
Summary: Sugawara Koushi is tired of being treated like a child every day. His life is boring. Sawamura Daichi changes that, of course, when they plan an epic escape to help Koushi get out of that household - even if it meant that his family would disown him.But hey, city lights sure are pretty. Especially when you have friends to appreciate them with.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Youthful Nights and City Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I’ll update that PJO au soon. I’m terribly sorry for getting off-track (;´༎ຶٹ༎ຶ`) It’s just that I think this prompt is pretty neat, and I’m a huge sucker for DaiSuga.

Koushi wonders how many times he texted the words " _I'm sorry, I can't go... my parents didn't allow me :(_ " to his friends, batch mates, and undercover boyfriend. The silver-haired college sophomore couldn't help but feel jealous every time they went out for drinks or parties or having fun in general. Koushi's life was straight-up _boring_. Since his parents were oh so strict, he wasn't allowed to live in a dorm, was forced to study every day "for the sake of his future" and was living his life under their every command. Oh, it's not like Koushi _hated_ his parents - he loved them, but they had to stop treating him like a little child every single damn time.

"What are your plans this weekend, Suga-san?" Nishinoya, one of his friends and juniors (who was from the travel and tourism course) asked him when they crossed paths on campus one time, a few days ago.

"I don't really know," Koushi laughed nervously, "I guess it's studying again... like usual." He sighed. How boring.

Nishinoya gave him a pitiful look and patted him on the back before smiling widely. "Cheer up, Suga-san! We'll surely find a way to get you of there! Tanaka and the others are thinking about getting drinks this weekend, and we were also thinking that it'd be so much fun if we went on this road trip, and..."

Ah, there he went, Koushi breathed out another weary sigh. Once Nishinoya started talking, it was hard to stop him. Koushi was used to this already, he knew Nishinoya liked talking, which made him perfect for being in a travel and tourism course.

Wait, _way to get him out of there_?

"Nishinoya," Koushi got his energetic junior's attention by placing his hand on one of Nishinoya's shoulders lightly. "You don't have to get me to tag along. You know my parents, right? You guys should just enjoy yourselves. You're all still young, after all-"

"Suga-san," now it was Nishinoya's turn to sigh. He gave his silver-haired senior a determined look and a thumbs-up. "Trust us. This weekend's gonna be different!"

 _Ping_!

Koushi heard his phone's ringtone, signaling he had received a notification - specifically, a text from someone. He opened it and broke into a small smile when he saw what it read and who it was from.

 **Daichi** : _Love, are your parents home?_

Of course Koushi had to type a reply.

 **Sugawara** : _yeah :( they're watching a movie downstairs. why? what's up?_

 **Daichi** : _Get dressed, quickly. We'll be there in 5-10 mins. Yaku's pretending to be a delivery boy to distract your parents for a few minutes, then you sneak out your bedroom window with us. we'll be waiting on the street in your backyard. ;)_

Koushi widened his eyes in surprise as he suddenly remembered something Nishinoya said just a few days ago. This weekend's gonna be different. Were they _seriously_ planning to help him escape?!

Although Koushi was tempted and really wanted to come along, he just couldn't disobey his parents in such a big way like this. Well, he still spared himself a small chuckle as he remembered the little rebellious antics he did against them, like dating Daichi in secret after his parents disapproved of him (his mom thought Daichi was a gangster since he looked buff, when really that's all because of volleyball) and staying up past his usual bedtime routine, but really, that's just it.

Besides, if he left, how was he gonna come home? What would his parents' reactions be? Oh _God_ , he would be disowned on the spot.

 **Daichi** : _Yaku's there in 2 minutes. You ready?_

 **Sugawara** : _Wait, you're REALLY doing this?_

 **Daichi** : _Yep!!! is there smth wrong?? you scared your parents will find out?_

 **Sugawara** : _they could disown me, y'know!_

 **Daichi** : _Even better if they did. That means you get to live with us! :D_

Koushi scoffed and shook his head in disbelief. Seriously, though... he couldn't believe his friends would go to such great lengths just to let him have a little fun for once in his life. It was endearing, yet terribly dangerous, in a way. In a rush and at a loss of thoughts, Koushi packed a few spare changes of clothes and all his money (stored in a plastic coin bank filled with bills amounting up to at least ¥60,000 from all those years of saving) in his backpack and was debating on whether he should do this after all. He did all that just in case he was kicked out (which he was 100% sure going to happen). Then, he changed into comfortable and casual civilian clothing.

 **Sugawara** : _I'm ready. :)_

A few moments after the silver-haired soon-to-be-runaway student sent that text, he heard the sound of a car pull up on the sidewalk outside of his house. That must be Yaku. He heard his parents open the door and entertain him... Yaku was saying, "ah, I'm so sorry! I must have gone to the wrong address!" before he proceeded to asking where the "fake address" is.

Yaku looked outside his bedroom window and saw a familiar black car stop. Ah, that was Kiyoko's car - was she in this trip, too? He opened the window and saw Daichi come out of the driver's seat. Koushi had to bite a lip. Dang, he looked as sexy as usual.

"Suga!" Daichi yelled, loud enough for him to hear. "Jump!"

"Jump from 10 feet high? Won't my bones break?!" Koushi glanced at his legs in a concerned manner.

"It's just 10 feet! Besides, I'll try to catch you! Noya-san and the others are waiting in the car!" At Daichi's words, the window at the back seat of the car opened and Tanaka waved at him.

"Koushi? Who are you talking to?" Koushi's mother's voice called out from outside the door.

 _Shit_.

"Suga-san, hurry!" It was Kiyoko's turn to shout. "Your parents will be here soon!"

 _Ah, fuck it_. "Wait! I'll jump!" _So I'm really doing it, huh? Congratulations, Koushi Sugawara, you are now officially a bad boy._ After taking a gulp, Koushi jumped from his window with his backpack slung over his shoulder just as his mother opened the door with an angry look on her face. Koushi thankfully landed on his feet safely, and although Daichi didn't catch him, the silver-haired boy took his hand.

"Let's run away together," Daichi was smiling and sweating hard from the intensity of the act he just committed against his boyfriend's parents.

"You know, I really can't say no when you say it like that," Koushi said with a hitched breath.

They quickly entered the car and Daichi immediately took the wheel and stepped on the gas to drive away, while the others were rejoicing at the successful escape of their friend.

When Koushi looked back, he saw that his parents tried to chase him. He didn't know - or even cared - when they stopped. He wasn't a child anymore and he was done living under their rule.

-

"Woo-hoo!" Yaku punched a fist in the air. "That, Suga-san, was _epic_. I seriously thought I was gonna get yelled at by your father. Man is he intimidating!"

"I know right?" Daichi cracked a fond smile. "The first time I met Suga's parents, they looked at me as if I was scum, or something. They probably didn't expect their son to be gay, too. Your parents love me, Koushi!"

"My parents hate you, what are you talking about," Koushi laughed from behind the driver's seat beside the window.

Kiyoko was sitting in the shotgun seat beside the Daichi. A rare and small smile was visible on her pretty face. "Where do you guys wanna go?" she asked everyone at the back seat (there were four of them, and Koushi, Yaku, Tanaka, and Nishinoya were all squeezed together). "To the mountains, again?"

"Mountains, please!" Nishinoya spoke up. "Let's show Suga-san the city lights!"

"Ooh, good idea! As expected of Noya-san!" Tanaka cheerfully agreed.

"I got the sleeping bags, drinks, and food at the back, so it's good that we all agreed," Kiyoko started to tie her silky hair up in a ponytail.

"This isn't the first time you've all done this sort of trip?" Koushi had to ask out of curiosity and awe.

"Pfft, the last time we did this, we celebrated passing the mid-term exams," Yaku leaned against the seating of the car and took a deep breath as he recalled memories with the group. "Tanaka got drunk in the mountains and wouldn't stop screaming until 2 in the fucking morning. Good times."

"I hate it when everyone reminds me about that time."

"Camping's really fun, Suga," Nishinoya pressed further into the topic. "It's so cool you get to hang out with us this time!"

"How will you get home?" Kiyoko asked, concerned etched into her voice. "Or..?"

Koushi curled his lips into a pout before breaking into a laugh. "I'm probably never going back home again," he said. "I mean, my parents would be beyond furious and probably kick me out the moment I step back inside my house. Fine by me, then. I'll find a part-time job, finish and graduate college, and then find a stable job and support myse-"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down! We get it!" Nishinoya placated his hands. "We must not think about our future or anything for tonight! Let's all just... enjoy life, y'know?"

Koushi felt a warm, tingly feeling in his chest as he looked at the faces of all of his supportive friends. "Fine," he chuckled, "tonight, we have fun."

-

" _Tell me why_!"

" _Ain't nothing but a heartache_!" everyone in the car except for Daichi shouted the lyrics at the top of their lungs.

" _Tell me why_!" It was Kiyoko's turn to initiate singing the lyrics since they were singing in a counterclockwise rotation, to which everyone sang (rather, yelled), " _ain't nothing but a mistake_!”

" _Tell me why_!"

" _I never wanna hear you say_..."

" _I want it that way_!"

"Ooh, Noya, Suga, roll down the windows, we're climbing the mountains now!" Tanaka excitedly told them, shifting in his seat the way a hyper child would. The two of them did as they were told and Kiyoko turned off the air conditioning in the car to welcome fresh and cold air. Koushi looked out the window and was surprised to know that they were already so high up from the city it was a bit scary - and pretty, since little lights flickered below.

"Gosh, it's so pretty," Koushi whispered.

"We're almost at our destination," Kiyoko announced to the rest of the people at the back, resulting in a lot of excited cheers.

A few more minutes passed before Daichi stopped drove off the road and stopped by a fairly deserted place overlooking the cities where there were already logs for a fireplace in place, waiting to be lit.

"We're here!" Daichi was the first to take off his seatbelt, the others following him. Nishinoya and Tanaka sped to the back of the car to take out the sleeping bags and laid them out on the grass around the empty fireplace. Kiyoko and Yaku took out the snacks, while Koushi couldn't help but stare at the city lights below.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Daichi stood by his side, probably admiring the sight too. Koushi didn't mind as Daichi easily slid his fingers through the silver-haired boy's hand and held him tight. Koushi smiled. This was actually going to be a fun night.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Yaku called out to them. "We're opening the drinks now!"

It was only later that Koushi realized Daichi wasn't looking at the scenery - he was looking at Koushi's mesmerized expression fondly, proud and happy at the same time that he was having fun.

-

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's have a toast to our graduation!" Nishinoya raised a can of beer, since that was all they had, as they gathered and sat around the campfire.

"To our graduation!" the others mimicked his words.

" _Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away, no matter what they tell you_!" Kiyoko started singing the lyrics to Hamilton's "Story of Tonight".

"Oh my God, Kiyoko's the first to be drunk?!" Yaku fussed over her.

"I'm not drunk! I just-" Kiyoko took a huge sip from her can of beer, "-I'm going to m-miss everyone once we graduate," she started sobbing. "There's like, only two years of college left before us juniors graduate, and i-it's not going to be long before we get to see everyone move on with their lives and settle down... I-I just don't want to forget you all, okay? I love you guys," messy tears were rolling down Kiyoko's cheeks from her eyes, and her nose was becoming puffy. She moved her small can of beer around as she talked. "I don't want our little road trips to be just a memory."

The rest of the group was laughing, and Nishinoya triumphantly raised his can in the air. "Kiyoko-san’s _drunk_! She's the first one to be drunk tonight! Woohoo!"

"Hey, don't cry," Tanaka wiped her face using the sleeves of his jacket. "I sure as hell won't be able to forget you. It's okay - we'll still have these road trips even if we're sixty years old! We won't forget each other, got that?"

Kiyoko nodded. "Yesh..." she sniffed.

-

The night lasted quite long. Kiyoko was the first to go to sleep, Tanaka accompanying her and making sure she doesn't do anything stupid. Yaku and Nishinoya were still around the small campfire, bonding over their high school memories when they were both rivals. Koushi and Daichi were currently overlooking the view of the city from the mountains.

Something painful clenched at the silver-haired boy's heart as he remembered the things Kiyoko said earlier. She's right - he doesn't want everything to end. He doesn't want this to be just a memory. He wished this night would go on forever as they made merry and enjoyed each other's company. He was kinda sad he missed out on their trips all these years due to his parents. He heaved a heavy sigh.

"You okay, Suga?" Daichi shot his boyfriend a concerned look.

"Ah," Koushi shook his head. "It's nothing, I'm just thinking about what Kiyoko said earlier."

"You don't have to think about that now, love," Daichi delivered a quick kiss on Koushi's cheek. "I'll be here for you, alright?"

"Pfft, and how long will that be?" Koushi teased.

"For forever, Koushi." Koushi got chills when Daichi said his first name. He absolutely loved it when Daichi did that - he did it seldom, and only when he was absolutely serious regarding something about Koushi. "We'll have a celebration like this when I propose to you, you got that?"

Koushi rolled his eyes and pulled Daichi in for a kiss, catching his boyfriend off guard and surprised but all the more amused. Daichi was quick to register events and slid his arms around Koushi's small waist. This wasn't the first time they did this, but Koushi couldn't help but giggle into the kiss, filled with mirth. His heart won't stop fluttering.

It only lasted a few seconds, but they were the most magical seconds in his life, as it happened above the beautiful city lights and under the dazzling stars, before Daichi pulled back.

"God, Koushi," Daichi returned his giggle, "I'm insanely in love with you."


End file.
